


Nemesis mind palace

by ArgusJade



Series: Nemesis mind palace [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Depression, First Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Kissing, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention of Cannibalism, Post-Season/Series 03, Temporary Character Death, Touching, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgusJade/pseuds/ArgusJade
Summary: "Your death isn't the end of our story, William. I will find a way back to you.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinyawakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/gifts).



> "This gift is for you my Whiskey from your Nemesis.."  
> [I had the luck and found a great friend behind, this work is a thanks towards you and our writing time together. I love you, my dear friend.] 
> 
>    
> (~ This work is beta-read, but if you still find some mistakes.. I apologize for this and i hope you still enjoy their story. ~)

All the time he was with him in Baltimore and later when they had moved to Florence, Hannibal did not know where they were and what was real. Will was talking about so many different things, it felt like the other had lived a life in another universe with a Hannibal he couldn't remember. They had moments where they had tried to understand what happened, understand their feelings for each other, and often Hannibal asked himself: was it a second chance from the universe? And what was the meaning in all? The cannibal had so many questions and yet he felt that time was running out for both of them. And as it should be, like it always happened to Hannibal, he lost Will to this universe where he believed this was his real world.  
  
He lost even his heart on this day. The man that he loved so much, died from the consequences of his injuries. Hannibal couldn't remember the fall from the cliffs anymore as he slowly ran his fingers through Will's brown curly hair. When Will died in his arms he couldn't take his gaze away from him, even after his death he was still the most beautiful being to the cannibal. A tear was  running down his cheek, he couldn't understand what had happened and felt for the first time, very lost.  
  
After the funeral of Will Graham he moved back to his house in Florence, he tried to continue his life but this was more complicated than anything. He couldn't tell when he noticed for the first time,  that his body had started to ache; maybe it was when he was in the shower, when he saw for the first time that blood was slowly running into the showerdrain right next to his feet. His body had a bullet wound in his stomach and Hannibal started to worry about it. Did Will speak the truth all this time, about this fall from the cliff and their last fight with the red dragon? He swallowed and leaned his forehead against the shower wall, letting out a sudden scream. The physical pain was growing  and was mixing with his mental pain over Will's loss. His chest started to hurt and every thought that shot through his mind left him trembling with tears building up, hot, behind his eyes. After the shower, his body felt numb. He wrapped a towel around his hips and made his way towards the bedroom.  
  
“Is this my new world, my mind palace I have to live in? There is no meaning anymore in being alive.” It was the first time that the cannibal had spoken out loud to himself and sat down slowly on to his large bed, where he didn’t even know if it was real after all. Slowly his hand stroked over the blanket and he closed his eyes. “It must be real, or I am starting to lose my mind and this isn't the real world.” The cannibal was struggling with himself and everything around him. “But if it's not real, where is my body? Drowning in the wide ocean and almost near to dying?” His voice was  now a whisper. He let his head droop down and rubbed his temples with his fingertips to try and calm himself.  
  
The time passed very quickly that evening and Hannibal just curled up into the blanket. If this was his new mind palace forever, he did not want this at all. With each moment more wounds opened  on his body, he started to remember things he had almost forgotten, and memories from his past with Will appeared in his mind.  
  
The next morning he woke up and pushed the blanket down to his feet, blood was now soaked into the sheets, if he wanted to survive this he needed to finally look after his wounds. In much pain he crawled out of his bed and searched for the medical bag so he could take care of his wounds. Now, after he stopped the bleeding from the wound, he moved out from the house towards the cemetery, with new red flowers for Will. It was the only place where he felt that the empath was near, as if he was still there and watching over him in this universe; or that he was waiting for him in the next. Hannibal couldn't say, but if he could decide he would leave this world immediately if only to be together with Will again, but something was holding him back and he was forced to be in this alternative universe and live a life without Will Graham.  
  
When he reached Will's grave he sat down next to it onto the grass and lay the flowers on the gravestone with a soft sigh. “I know you are still here and listening to my words. Even if you are in another universe and we are separated, I know you can hear me --I hope you can, William.” Gently he stroked with his hand over the stone and a slight smile appeared on his lips. “I.. I did not  want to believe you, all this time.. I couldn't, but now something is happening within me and I don't understand it. I wish you were here and that you could speak with me. You have no idea how much I miss our conversations.” The last sentence came out more as a whisper from his lips.  
  
And after he had spent almost a whole day in the cemetery, he now felt how weak he really was because of the blood loss and made his way back to his home. The weather in Florence was warm and Hannibal felt like everything around him was alive, he was suffering, the journey home felt even longer than before for the cannibal, even though it was but a few streets away from the cemetery.  
  
When he reached his house and the brown wooden front door closed behind him, he made his way directly into the kitchen and searched for a bottle of whiskey, he knew Will always left one there. After a  few minutes he found the bottle and sat down at the kitchen table, pouring some into his glass in front of him. “Cheers, William.” He said quietly and drank with one big gulp. The glass empty, he made his way back to his bed without eating something. Slumber rolled over him.  
  
Hannibal woke a bit later and found himself in a place again that he felt was his real home, where he should be, still in Florence and still together with Will. When he had opened his eyes in this other world he looked directly into those sea blue eyes that he had missed so much and that he thought he would never see again. A tear run slowly down his cheek, he pulled the empath by his neck, closer, and kissed his lips passionately. Finally they were together, no longer separated.  
  
But Hannibal knew, it was only for this night and it would only be a matter of time until he would wake up again and be pushed back into the reality without Will.  
  
When Will looked in Hannibal's eyes he couldn't hide a smile on his lips. “Hello Hannibal..” He just whispered softly, the empath wasn't able of saying much more until he felt Hannibal's lips pressed against his own, his smile grew even more but then he pulled away and looked directly into those maroon eyes he had missed so much. “You should stop speaking with yourself, when you go to my grave. People around you look weirdly at you when you do this.” The empath whispered and gave the cannibal a slight nip on his lips while he slowly ran his fingers through the doctor's hair. “We haven't much time now, because you will wake up soon.” Will frowned briefly and his eyes looked sadly at Hannibal, then he bit his own lip briefly before he continued his sentence, a tone of seriousness. “Hannibal, you need to survive in this other world, promise me. It's not your time yet to part from it, and be together with me again.”  
  
Hannibal's eyes widened when he heard his words and cupped his face suddenly. “What do you mean it's not my time yet?! I don't want to be separated from you!” His voice was filled with pain and this crawled slowly through his heart. For now Hannibal couldn't get anymore answers from Will, because the cannibal woke up slowly from his sleep and realised he was alone again, in his alternative universe and in this large bed in Florence. A new morning had just begun for him without Will Graham


	2. Christmas in Nemesis mind  palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter is time for a little bit Christmas and Nemesis will spend this with Whiskey in his mind palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (~ This work is beta-read, but if you still find some mistakes.. I apologize for this and i hope you still enjoy their story. ~)
> 
> This chapter is a continue from a story, I write around Nemesis alias Hannibal Lecter.

The days in Florence were filled with emptiness, Hannibal felt alone and stucked in his mind palace and everyone around him noticed that he wasn't really there. Often he longed already in the noon towards the night where he would meet William again. The time were running, he felt the change on his body and sometimes he believed something was wrong, because everything felt like a dream for him. But then he pushed this feeling so far away that he was safe again, but the truth was Hannibal and William survived the fall from the cliff.

William wasn't dead, he just woke up and tried to safe now Hannibal's life who was still unconscious and stucked in his mind palace, in another universe where the time was running different. And Hannibal believed he had lost William, but when he dreamed and the empath was speaking with him there it was only a push that the cannibal would wake up. Stucked in another world the doctor decided to spend Christmas with William in his dream until he would wake up again.

He also knew that the empath would try that he would stop ignoring the fact, that he was about to die where he was. But it was only always some hints and he didn't realize yet that William was there in his dreams to wake him up from his unconsciousness.

The night came in Florence everything was in a Christmas mood, the lights, the trees and the scent everything was about Christmas. On this night the cannibal decided to spend his night in the living room where the big Christmas tree was. Lying next to it he closed his eyes and went through his mind until he found the connection and started to dream.

William was already there but his expression were worried when he saw Hannibal, softly he touched his cheek and a weak smile appeared on his lips when he realized where both were. “It seems you want a Christmas night with me and forget for one night the pain you're in.” He whispered and the lights of the tree were shimmering in his eyes and then he nodded slowly. “Alright, this night we will have Christmas together but tomorrow we need to speak about what is happening with you. Stop ignore what is happening around you, because i need you and i want you finally by my side.”

Hannibal still had no idea what William often was talking about, for him he died in his arms it was clear he would never see him again but each time he was wondering maybe the empath was right and he had to die in this world. To die and finally wake up from his long ‘sleep’. Softly he grabbed his hand and kissed along his wrist, then he pulled him closer and wrapped one arm around his waist.

“Christmas, we will forget for this one night and tomorrow i will face my problem and listen to your words.” In his voice was a promise, now he pulled him down into his lap and stole a deep kiss from his lips.

Pulled close into Hannibal’s lap the empath relaxed against the older man's chest, wrapped his arms around his neck and respond to his kiss. He wished that Hannibal would wake up from this, he needed him and never feeling apart from him again. But as long Hannibal ignored what was happening he would lose time and Hannibal wouldn't even survive in the real world where he was waiting for him.

Softly the cannibal nuzzled now William’s neck and mumbled against his neck. “I have cooked something for us, i know our time is always so short that i have planned only little things to make this first Christmas for us unforgettable.” And with this he moved with him a bit and showed him that had decorated a table in the living room near the Christmas tree.

A slight smile appeared on the empath’s lips and he crawled down from his lap and stood up and made his way towards the table. “You cooked this all the day?” His gaze wandered over all the different food and he couldn't help as smiling now much more. “It looks delicious.” He whispered and reached his hand for Hannibal.

The doctor grabbed after his hand and raised up from the ground and moved closer wrapped his arms from behind around the empath’s waist. “I had so much time, that i thought i give you a bit on some options on food to choose."

He had definitely some options, his mouth left a soft noise when Hannibal wrapped his arms around him his body immediately shiver and without saying more he turned around and looked up. “What if i want to spend this night not with eating food?”

“Then i have to think of something else but i think i know what you want.” He said now with a whisper and cupped his face, kissed his lips with a need he felt only for him. His fingers slid into his hair and grabbed it passionately.

The empath let out a sudden groan from his lips when Hannibal claimed his lips like this in a rough kiss, it was this kind of kisses what pulled the ground away from his feet. His hands started to search for the buttons of Hannibal's shirt. “Then don't let me wait.” He whispered hot against his mouth.

And this was something where Hannibal wouldn't hesitate one more second but with each more kiss and touch his mind started to blur and he was about to lose William and waking up again. Hannibal felt something was wrong and in another moment he woke up and opened his eyes slowly. But he could still feel William’s hands on him, but when his eyes were open he noticed he wasn't in the living room anymore and he felt cold and wet.

Finally Hannibal was back, with open eyes and slightly confused but _back_ and the empath looked down at him and the only thing he could say after he tried to wake up Hannibal was. “You're alive… i have you _finally_ back.” His sea blue eyes were filled with tears and he pulled the cannibal closed against his chest. “I thought i have lost you.” He whispered with a low voice.

Hannibal still couldn't understand what just happened, the pain feeling was shooting through his body and made clear he was now back to live. Now he wrapped his arms slowly around William’s waist and smelled all the blood. “I thought you were dead.” There was at the moment no time to explain William what he meant with this. For now it was important no matter what this was or where he just woke up from didn't matter for Hannibal, because he had William back and this completely alive.

Both were alive, the cannibal was awake from his mind palace and back together with William; now they needed to get out of the cold water and search a place for both to recover from the fall.

  



End file.
